The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and in particular to a technique to correct an image to be printed.
For example, when a collection of messages or a sheet on which paper pieces each having one's message written thereon are stuck is copied by an image forming apparatus, the density and sizes of characters and patterns on the printed result may become uneven owing to differences in pen pressure and letter sizes among individuals, which may result in uneven balance of the printed matter as a whole. For example, letters written with low pen pressure is faintly printed, and letters written with high pen pressure are densely printed.
In such a case, the print density may be adjusted so as to densely print the letters written with low pen pressure. However, since the setting of the print density is applied to the entire image, the adjustment is by no means easy. For example, when the print density is set to a high level, the letters written with high pen pressure may be too densely printed, and shades along the boundary between the paper pieces may become too prominent. In addition, the adjustment of the print density may not always result in improved balance. Accordingly, for example, techniques of correcting printed content on a printed matter have been proposed.
Further, printing conditions such as the print density are to be specified in the image forming apparatus, menu buttons and adjustment buttons prepared in the image forming apparatus have to be operated, for example through a touch panel. Such operation for inputting the image correction instruction is not only complicated, but also time-consuming.